bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sode no Shirayuki (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakutō. For her Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Sode no Shirayuki is the manifested spirit of Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline Living up to its name as the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki manifests herself as a beautiful Yuki-onna dressed in white and light blue clothes. She has long, pale blue hair that is clipped to the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter. She wears a Furisode kimono: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. She seems to draw her Zanpakutō from the palm of her left hand. Her manner of speaking is soft and peaceful. Synopsis She first appears when the Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. She tells Haineko that they have to wait for the rest of their companions to awaken when the latter wishes to go outside. She is then seen along with Hōzukimaru and Tobiume attacking some Shinigami in Soul Society. She tells Hōzukimaru that they are being summoned and releases a blast of ice of from her hands incapacitating the Shinigami they were fighting. She is later seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits when they appear before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach Episode 230 She is next seen fighting Renji and Rukia, injuring Rukia. Rukia arrives in the real world, injured, and Ichigo Kurosaki saves her. Sode no Shirayuki then attacks him, failing to injure him, and then leaves.Bleach Episode 231 Not long after, Rukia visits the 6th Division barracks to find Sode no Shirayuki attacking more Shinigami. Rukia battles her but is defeated. Ichigo arrives and unleashes his Bankai but he too is defeated as a result of holding back. Rukia then uses Bakudō 61 to restrain both of them, she then uses Hadō 73 in an attempt to kill both herself and Sode no Shirayuki, to show she cannot live without her and that she is willing to let her go free. Rukia is injured but Sode no Shirayuki has a change of heart and tries to reach out for Rukia. However, Muramasa appears and prevents her. Bleach Episode 232 Powers & Abilities Ice Form: Sode no Shirayuki has the ability to turn into ice and reform herself. Ice Generation: Sode no Shirayuki is able to generate ice and cold with a simple gesture of her hand. Ice Breath: Sode no Shirayuki has the ability to generate ice and cold by blasting it from her mouth. Sode no Shirayuki carries her shikai release state. With this sword she uses the same abilities that Rukia is commonly seen using when she has it released to shikai. *'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Sode no Shirayuki calls out the name of the dance, slashing a circle in the air while performing a brief dance-like movement and holds her sword upside down, a different movement from Rukia's. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. *'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Sode no Shirayuki calls out the name of the dance, and four bursts of ice build in front of her forming an arc (unlike Rukia, who has to puncture the ground herself). From her sword held out, a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from her katana is fired at the target, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice and shattering it. References Navigation Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Only Characters